This invention relates to a new anti-bird perching device and method system which can be installed on flat surfaces, railings, pipes, wire cables or the like either as a permanent or temporary fencing type structure to keep birds from perching with their resultant undesired droppings on the understructure (e.g., ledges, rails, pipes, cables) upon which the barrier unit or units are mounted.
Basically, a device made according to the invention comprise two panels of open grid metal or plastic wire fencing type material consisting of spaced parallel, horizontal and vertical strands defining rectangular grid openings of uniform size. The opposed panel units are hinged together at horizontally spaced points to permit the lower panel sections located below the hinge points to be optionally spread apart or collapsed together. The upper portions of the panels located above the hinge points are defined by horizontally spaced vertical strands with the upper ends of the strands defining unsheathed wire prongs, with the vertical prongs on one panel being horizontally offset midway relative to the wire prong strands of the opposite panel.
When the lower panels are spread apart, the upper offset vertical prongs correspondingly move away from each other leaving a crisscross pattern of wire prongs sticking up with the offset prongs of opposing panels at divergent angles depending the extent to which the lower panels are spread apart at diverging angles.
The assembled units as above described can, by spreading the lower panels apart, be literally draped over a pipe, narrow railing or cable. If desired the draped units can be either permanently or temporarily locked in place by any number of conventional means as will be described.
Additionally, the units can with the lower panels spread apart, be temporarily or permanently anchored to flat ledges or similar surfaces.